


Loner or Lover?

by Vanniebean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Bullying, High School AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Junior!harry, Louis thinks he's straight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Outcast!Harry, Popular!Louis, it's not as bad as it sounds, liams kind of a dick at first, like it sounds like a sad story but it's not all sad, senior!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanniebean/pseuds/Vanniebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Harry is a junior who just moved to Doncaster and on his first day of school he makes the schools most popular and loved boy spill coffee on himself. Harry planned on going through high school under the radar, but that quickly changes when he bumps into Louis. Harry gets known to everyone else as the annoying kid who was "rude" to Louis, but to Louis himself, he's stuck on one question. Should he leave the boy as a loner, or become his lover?</p><p>I suck a descriptions but I tried. I was asked to do this on Instagram (@larrysgspot go follow me) and it was originally supposed to be short but I wanted to make it longer so now we're here.</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to message me or comment:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loner or Lover?

*Harry's POV*

Ugh.

I hate school.

You would think a junior would be surround by friends and other juniors, talking and laughing, but I knew no one. My parents have just finalized their divorce about a month ago and my mom decided it would be great to move to Doncaster. I begged her not to, I mean no one wants to move across the country and be forced to start high school knowing absolutely nobody. It's scary already just being in high school, but going in completely blind? Yeah I'd rather not.

The only way to make it through the next four years while surrounded by these people is to pretend they're not there and I'm invisible. My plan was foolproof, until I hit a wall. Literally.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!" Some guy said, not even the one I bumped into.

As I looked up to apologize I was stuck with no words at all. He was beautiful, perfect, amazing, and just plain gorgeous. How is one person so godly? Holy shit I'm staring.

"S-sorry. I wasn't looking." I stuttered out, making a complete fool of myself in front of the only person I could ever care about not making a fool of my self in front of.

"It's okay, just try and look up so it doesn't happen again." The angel boy said, a small hint of anger in his tone.

I couldn't get my voice and brain to work together, leaving him with no response. I looked down and saw I had made him splash a little coffee onto his (beautifully transparent) white tee shirt. I may have only known his face for 2 minutes but I already felt guilty.

He walked away as I stood in shock, being knocked on the shoulder by two or three of his friends. Slowly, but surely, I got my feet to move and made my way to my first class.

-

Lunch time has never been my favorite, even when I had friends I never knew where to sit. No one really wanted me at their table, I could tell. News had already spread about me ruining that god of men's shirt and apparently he was pretty popular because now I was basically hated by most. I had one girl tell me she hoped I fell in a ditch for ruining his shirt and apparently some of his "sketches" to. Even though my plan was to not be noticed at all, I was now noticed and recognized by everyone.

As I ventured deeper into the cafeteria, all eyes watching me, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Some peoples eyes were on me some trailing shortly behind me. As I glanced over my shoulder to see what was so interesting I quickly got a face full of assorted foods. Why me?

I wiped as much of the disgusting mess off my face, just enough to where I could see, and made my way to the bathroom. As the door to the cafeteria shut behind me I could still hear laughs and shouts of adoration to the boy who had embarrassed me.

Today started off okay, then I had to bump into the greatest person of all human beings and make him spill a little coffee on himself.

I had enough so I decided to have my mom excuse me from my last few periods of the day and walked home. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

-

*Louis' POV*

"Liam! What the fuck!" I said

My bro for life (had to use the typical white guy saying lol) had just shoved a plate of food into some new kids face. We may run the school, but almost never like that. The poor little freshman, who I later found out was named Harry, had bumped into me this morning and ruined my white shirt and the corner of my sketch pad. Yes I was and still am pissed but not enough to embarrass and assault the kid in front of everyone. He looked no older than a seventh grader so I'm guessing he's actually a freshman, which we all have to admit sucks.

"Dude, it's a harmless joke. Besides that he ruined your shirt so I ruined his too." Liam said nonchalantly

I couldn't muster up enough anger to truly yell at him so instead I just left the cafeteria all together. I was hoping to be alone but too many people watch my every move and follow me wherever I go so there's no point in hoping to be alone at school. So I left.

No one followed me off school grounds because they all probably guessed where I was going, Zayn's.

Zayn is not only my friend, but a great dealer. Whatever I needed, he had. For some reason at the moment I was down for a good joint to kick back and relax with. Senior year was tough and it may be the first day but that didn't mean there wasn't any stress.

"Hey Z, I just need enough for a joint. No more no less."

"Alright, have enough to pay?" He asked, knowing what I would say.

"No, but you know I'll pay you back." I said sweetly, almost desperate for him to give me the bag of goodness.

"Somehow, I don't believe you. But I know when someone can use a good high so I'll be nice. You do owe me big time though." He said handing me the small brown paper bag that concealed my items.

"Thank you so much Z, you're a life saver." I said

I hopped back into my car and sped to my favorite little ally way where I knew I could be alone. I quickly and carefully pulled out my supplies and began piecing the supplies together, taking a slow drag once it was lit.

After a few more blissful minutes, I heard crying from a little bit away. As the source got closer I soon realized it wasn't just crying, it was sobbing. I pressed myself against the wall of the dark ally way hoping the person wouldn't notice me as they walked by, but they didn't just walk by.

I recognized the person as Harry, the sweet innocent freshman, as the random sobbing person waking by. He looked like a mess. Sour or whipped cream in his hair, a piece of what looked like ham stuck to his backpack, and a red and blotchy face. As he walked by the entrance of the ally he stopped and looked down it. Apparently I was well enough hidden in the shadows so he didn't see me and instead walked back a little ways before setting his things down and sinking to the ground.

With my blunt long burnt out and absolutely no idea where to go, I decided to just show myself to him after about 5 minutes of listening to him cry.

"Hey..." I said, making him jump and back away from me on his hands and feet.

"Who are you?" He said in a shaky voice. It was obvious he still couldn't quite see me, whether it be from the food bits coating his lashes or the tears that say in his eyes.

"I'm Louis, and you're scared." I said. I thought he would be able to tell who I was, most people know me by my face or voice or even the back of my head in less thank a day.

"I don't know anyone named Louis. Please don't hurt me." He said, slowly pulling his bag onto his shoulder, getting ready to run.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I need to say sorry actually."

"Are you the one who did this to me?" He said while hiccuping in the middle.

I could hear his breathing pick up again. He slowly stood, getting more ready to break for it.

"No! Not at all, I would never. It was my friend actually. He's a bit of a prick, always feels the need to assert himself to new kids in the worst way possible. I'm actually the one you bumped into this morning..." I trailed off

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I honestly didn't mean to I just wasn't looking or paying attention at all and-"

"Harry," I cut him off, "it's okay. I don't mind." I said slowly

"Well yeah but it's not okay because I ruined your shirt and apparently some of your work and I wasn't trying to and now everyone hates me and-"

"Harry! You need to calm down. Now what was that about everyone hating you?" I asked, I knew what the answer was but j wanted to know what his response would be.

"It's no big deal, it's nothing just some people standing up for you. It's really no problem I just want this day to be forgotten by everyone."

"That's not the real answer and we both know it. I know how people can be and sadly it's not very good. What have they been saying?"

"Louis, why are you being so nice to me?" Harry said, trying (and failing) to slyly change the subject.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't allowed to change the subject. What have they been saying?" I asked, well more demanded, the information.

"They've just been saying it's all my fau-kenfjfjnffbxkskdk" he mumbled quietly.

"Speak up please." If I needed to be a little intimidating to get the information out of him so I could tell of my friends, then that's what I'll do.

"They just told me I didn't belong at the school and that its my fault you've been angry and that I should be glad I wasn't dead yet." He said quickly

"Great." I sighed, who knew such sweet people could completely change their personality over such a little thing. "School is out in about an hour anyways so there's no point in me going back. Would you like to come to my house?" I asked. I really just needed someone to rant to.

"I-I don't know, we don't really know each other a-and I need to shower and get some things signed and all that. Plus you're a senior and I'm a freshman, what would your friends do?" He quickly spit out.

"I honestly don't care about my so called friends any more. They have never taken anything this far and I never wanted them to but it's too late for them to take it back now. You seem cool and as a senior it is my job to mentor you about high school so why not start by just hanging out?" For some reason I really wanted him to say yes.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess it makes sense?" He said, or more asked.

"So it's a yes?"

"Sure, I'll go to your house. But only for a few hours! I have a lot of chores at home and my mom will be very mad if they don't get done."

"Alright! Let's head to my car." I said coming completely out of the shadows so he could finally see me.

*Harry's POV*

Holy shit he's perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first gay pairing and Larry fic, I hope it's good! I've read quite a few but have never written one but now seemed like the perfect time.   
> •if you have any suggestions please send them to me! I'm open to any ideas on how to make this story good:)•  
> Thank you all so much for reading! If you want to know more about me you can follow me on Instagram, Twitter, or Tumblr!   
> -Instagram: @larrysgspot or @vanniebean  
> -Twitter: @vannah_judd  
> -Tumblr: @vanniebean or @oops-lt (that's LT)  
> •Other than that I hope you have a great rest of your day/night/afternoon/whatever<3
> 
> -Savannah
> 
> -Savannah


End file.
